wglps3fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cody Rhodes
Cody Rhodes (mit bürgerlichem Namen Cody Runnels) ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Erste Auftritte des Dashing One' RAW #01 (19.12.2011): Dean Malenko präsentiert den Intercontinental Titel, wonach Big Show erscheint und sagt, dass Malenko ihn dem Titel überreichen solle. Der Honky Tonk Man erscheint auf dem Titantron und sagt, dass man sich diesen Titel verdienen soll und nicht geschenkt bekommen wird. Nun ist der erste Auftritt von Rhodes, dieser erscheint (mit Maske) und gibt dem Honky Tonk Man recht, wonach er selbst um das Gold kämpfen wolle. Mit einem Staredown zwischen Show und Rhodes endet das Segment. Dean Malenko kündigt nun ein Tunier an, woraus der Sieger der neue Intercontinental Champion werden würde. Big Show traf auf Rhodes (ebenfalls an diesem Tunier mit dabei waren: Sheamus, CM Punk, Mark Henry, Ted DiBiase jr., Mason Ryan und Zack Ryder). Das Match konnte The Big Show für sich entscheiden, nachdem dieser den W.M.D. zeigte. Lange Zeit war es dann ruhig um Cody Rhodes, weder im WGL-TV noch im Twitterverse oder Merchandise Veranstaltungen war der Superstar zu sehen. 'Comeback im neuem Jahr' Am 24.1.2012 konnte sich Rhodes den Hardcoretitel am Flughafen in London gegen Mason Ryan sichern. Am 25.1. verteidigte er gegen R-Truth in seinem Locker Room. Am folgenden Tag, dem 26.01.2012, kam es dann zu einer Verteidigung gegen Edge bei einer House Show, diese er erfolgreich durchziehen konnte. Am 29.1. verteidigte er gegen Chavo Guerrero in einem Hotel. Am 2.2 konnte er sich dann erfolgreich gegen Christian bei einer House Show in Ottawa durchsetzen. RAW #06 (6.2): Rhodes erscheint ohne Maske, im darauffolgedem Match gewinnt er gegen Christian in Toronto mit den Beinen auf dem Seil. Später erscheint Christian erneut in der Halle. Er sage, dass Rhodes betrogen hat und deswegen, wolle der Kanadier ein weiteres Match gegen den Dashing-One! Vince McMahon erscheint und gab ihm ein Titelmatch beim Royal Rumble. Royal Rumble (12.2.): Rhodes beleidigte noch vor dem Match Christian noch etwas und verlor dann das folgende Match gegen Captain Charisma. Später am Abend, beim 40-Man Royal Rumble hatte Rhodes dann die Nummer 29 - wurde dann aber von Mason Ryan eliminiert. 'Money in the Bank Match Qualifikation' Nitro #01 (27.2.): Rhodes führte ein Interview, in diesem beschwerte er sich über Vince McMahon und Chrisitian. Er wurde dann aber von hinten attackiert, kurze Zeit später stellte sich heraus das der Angreifer Mark Henry war, der ein Zeichen in Richtung Brock Lesnar setzen wollte. Nach dem Angriff war Rhodes verletzt, was sich aber nur als leichte Verletzung wie in den darauffolgenden News bekannt wurde ergab. Cyber Sunday (12.3): Beim Hardcore Title Match konnten die Fans dann Zwei von Sechs Wrestlern wählen, die gegen den Hardcore Champion antreten sollen. Diese waren: Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes, Kofi Kingston, Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrett und Dolph Ziggler. Dolph Ziggler und Wade Barrett wurden dann am Ende ausgewählt. Bei RAW 9 (19.3) verlor Cody Rhodes sein Match gegen Yoshi Tatsu, eine Woche später sollte es nicht besser aussehen - denn er verlor hier ebenfalls, diesesmal gegen Kane, nach dem Match saß es dann noch einen Tombstone Piledriver auf einen Stuhl für den Dashing-One, wonach dieser eine Platzwunde an der Stirn bekam! Eine Woche später konnte Rhodes das Qualifikationsmatch für das MitB-Match bei Wrestlemania gegen Sheamus gewinnen. Bei Wrestlemania dann musste Rhodes sich Del Rio, der das Match gewann, dann geschlagen geben. Ebenfalls waren an dem Match David Otunga und Mark Henry beteiligt. 'Intercontinental Title Match' Nitro #02 (16.4): Rhodes und Otunga standen vor dem Büro von Eric Bischoff, kurze Zeit später kam Mason Ryan dazu. Rhodes und Otunga sagten, dass alle Drei in einem Match stehen und der Gewinner um den IC-Titel antreten werde. Das Match konnte Mason Ryan für sich entscheiden. In der Folgewoche erschien Rhodes in der Kabine von Daniel Bryan, dem IC-Champion. Er meint, dass das Match nicht mit rechten Dingen gelaufen sei, wonach er sein Smartphone zog und die Aufnahme des letzten Matches Bryan zeigte. Rhodes hatte die Hand auf Otunga schon vorher gelegt gehabt, was der Referee übersehen hatte. Bryan macht das Angebot, wenn Rhodes mit Ryan als Partner gegen ihn und Justin Gabriel gewinne, ist er in dem IC Titelmatch drin - worüber Ryan sauer war. Rhodes konnte das Match mit seiner Cross Rhodes gewinnen. Nitro 4 (30.4): Rhodes gewann sein Match gegen Mason Ryan durch Count Out. Nach dem Match attackierte Ryan Bryan und wollte dann auch Rhodes angreifen. Dieser hatte sich aber einen Kendo Stick geholt und konnte Ryan damit zu Boden bringen. So unachtsam wie er war, schien er nicht zu bemerken das Bryan wieder steht und verpasst ihm den Code of Honor. - Das Titel Match bei Backlash gewann dann Daniel Bryan mit dem LeBell-Lock. Nach dieser Niederlage war Rhodes lange nicht mehr in den Shows zu sehen, bis er dann sein Comeback feiern konnte und im Goldrush Turnier The Miz ausschalten konnte. - Wie er dann bemerkte hatte er einen neuen Fan, diese war A.J. - diese trug Fanartikel von Rhodes und hatte später dann auch noch was mit dem Dashing-One am Laufen. Nun kam es bei Tribute to the Troops zu einer Battle Royal. Der Gewinner sollte der nächste IC-Champion werden. Teilnehmer waren Mankind, Rhodes, Zack Ryder und Christian, der sich schon vor längerer Zeit ein Match darum ergattern konnte. Rhodes eliminierte Ryder, Christian dann Mankind und Rhodes dann Christian, womit Rhodes der neue Intercontinental Champion wurde! 'Der It-Factor' Bei RAW #35 (26.11.) eröffnete Rhodes als neuer IC-Champ dann die Show. Er sagte, dass er den Titel wieder aufwerten wird, dass er ihm wieder Prestige verleihen werde. Er ziehe Reaktionen an und bezeichnete sich als den "It Factor". Unterbrochen wurde er dann von Randy Orton, der ihn mit einem RKO abfertigte und eine Herausforderung aussprach. Später am Abend, im Main Event setzte er sich dann gegen Chris Jericho durch. In der Folgewoche attackierte Rhodes Orton, während seinem Match gegen Jinder Mahal am Bein um somit eine Niederlage der Apex Predators zu verursachen! Zu dieser Aktion kam es nur da AJ den Ringrichter ablenken konnte. Beim PPV Extreme Rules 2012 trat Cody Rhodes in einem Triple Treat Match an. Er musste den Intercontinental Title gegen Big Show und Mankind verteidigen und schaffte dies auch. Beim Royal Rumble 2013 konnte er seinen Intercontinental Title wieder erfolgreich verteidigen. Der Gegner hies diesmal Kane. Beim PPV Cyber Sunday 2013 trat Cody Rhodes erneut gegen Christian, um den Intercontinental Title an. Hierbei durfte das WGL-Universe die Matchart bestimmen und entschied sich für ein 2 out of 3 Falls Match. In einem spannenden und ausgeglichenen Match konnte sich Cody Rhodes durchsetzen. Christian wurde durch die Ankunft von zwei unbekannten Personen abgelengt welche sich zur Gruppierung "Anonymous" bekannten. Nachdem sich Cody Rhodes gegen Christian durchsetzen konnte, wurde Christian von den zwei unbekannten Personen attackiert und schwer blutend im Ring zurückgelassen. Auf der Road to Wrestlemania wurde Rey Mysterio vom Wolfpac MC attackiert und zog sich dabei eine Verletzung zu. Am selben Abend hatte Heart & Soul aber noch ein Match gegen das Wolfpac MC an dem Rey Mysterio nicht teilnehmen konnte. Cody Rhodes, der ebenfalls seine Differenzen mit dem Motorcycle Club hatte, sprang für ihn ein. In den folgenden Wochen entwickelte sich eine Fehde zwischen Cody Rhodes und Heart & Soul auf der einen und dem Wolfpac MC, vertreten durch Val Venis, Booker T und X-Pac auf der anderen Seite. Aus diesem Grund setzte Michael Cole für Wrestlemania 29 ein Six-Man-Tag-Team Match an. Bei diesem Match sollten sowohl die Tag Team Titles von Heart & Soul als auch der Intercontinental Title von Cody Rhodes auf dem Spiel stehen. Da Rey Mysterio nicht teilnehmen konnte, wurde daraus ein 2 on 3 Handicap Match, indem sich Rhodes & Shawn Michaels durchsetzen konnten. Bei einer Houseshow der WGL in Großbritannien, trat Cody Rhodes in einem Triple Threat Match gegen Chris Jericho und The Miz an. Sein Intercontinental Title stand dabei auf dem Spiel und gleichzeitig der Rekord von 148 Tagen als Champion von Daniel Bryan. Bei einem Sieg von Rhodes, hätte er diesen bereits eingestellten Rekord gebrochen und somit einen neuen aufgestellt. Die drei Akteure lieferte ein herausragendes Match ab und schließlich konnte sich dann The Miz durchsetzen, indem er Chris Jericho pinnte. 'Zwei ehemalige IC Champs' Nachdem Cody Rhodes für einige Zeit kein aktiver Teil der Shows war, kam es dann in den Wochen vor No Return zu einer Fehde zwischen Rhodes und The Miz der zuvor seinen Title an John Cena verloren hatte. Dies entstand dadurch, dass The Miz beim ersten RAW nach Backlash über seinen Titelverlust sprach und dabei von AJ unterbrochen wurde. Sie unterbreitete The Miz den Vorschlag in der darauffolgenden Woche MizTV zu machen und Cody Rhodes als Gast einzuladen, der also sein Comeback geben sollte. Nach erstem weigern akzeptierte The Miz dies dann. Bei MizTV kam es dann zu einem Streitgespräch zwischen den Beiden. AJ setzte daraufhin ein Match für No Return an, sollte Miz dieses Match verlieren, müsste er einen Monat lang das tun, was AJ von ihm verlangt. The Miz akzeptierte das Match unter der Bedingung, dass im Falle seines Sieges, AJ einen Monat nach seiner Nase tanzen müsste. Bei No Return sollte es zu diesem Match kommen, welches Cody Rhodes durch Disqualifikation, nach einer Attacke von AJ gegen ihn, gewann. AJ zeigte dabei einen Low Blow gegen Rhodes, der überrascht zu Boden ging. Anschließend küssten sich the Miz und AJ wodurch der Heel Turn von AJ komplett wurde. Stat-Updates + Finisher Cody Rhodes hat zwei Status Updates gekauft und seinen Overall somit auf 92 gesteigert. Privatleben Keine Eintragungen Gossip *In den Shows tritt A.J. an seiner Seite auf. *Info zum IC-Title *Ergebnisse der WGL Houseshow in der o2 Arena in London *Superstar vor Pause Errungene Erfolge *1x Hardcore Title *1x Intercontinental Title *1x World Heavyweight Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars